The present invention relates to pen base computers of the type disclosed in related application Ser. No. 08/031,992, and more particularly to a detachable pen base computer the main parts of which can be separately detached for repair and replacement.
A variety of portable computers have been proposed, and widely accepted for the advantage of mobility. A pen base computer is a newly developed compact computer which has an LCD for graphic input through a pen. Because the keyboard input device is eliminated, the size of a pen base computer is greatly reduced. Since a pen base computer is very small (may be so small that can be held in the palm), the master board and the LCD thereof may be damaged easily when frequently opening and closing the outer shell (opening the outer shell may cause a static electricity to happen, which will affect the operation of the electronic elements therein).
The inventor of the present invention invented a sliding box type pen base computer under U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,051 which eliminates the aforesaid problems. The sliding box type pen base computer according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,015 comprises a base and a sliding box, in which the base includes a mother board and a liquid crystal display supported on two longitudinal side stands with a receiving chamber defined therein to receive the sliding box. The sliding box is made to slide in and out of the base, and includes a battery box, a power supply unit, a floppy disk drive, and a hard disk drive on the inside surrounded by a vertical peripheral wall and electrically connected to the base. The present invention provides an alternative which also effectively eliminates the aforesaid problems.